


Late Night Thoughts

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Late night thoughts, Post episode 2, Super mild spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some late night thoughts from Lydia concerning Jordan Parrish after the stake out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd and written in about thirty minutes so it probably isn't my best work but I just felt the need to write so here it is. Hope you enjoy and hope for more scenes with these two in the future. :)

"It wasn't a total waste of time."

The words kept repeating in her head even though it had been hours since Jordan had said them. Lydia couldn't stop herself, she kept thinking back to the small curl of his lips that had given her a very very small pause.

She was totally and completely awake after the coffee they had in front of Tracy's house. She couldn't stop thinking about him and the way he had so carelessly offered her his jacket when he saw her shiver out of the corner of his eye. She used to have to demand Jackson's jacket when they were dating but Parrish had just shrugged it off and offered it to her like it was second nature to him.

Lydia also couldn't seem to stop running their conversation through her head; talking to Deputy Jordan Parrish had been so unbelievably easy that it was almost unreal that they hadn't run out of topics or the fact that the conversation wasn't as one sided as she was used to. He was interesting and kind, something she wasn't entirely used to and okay, she might not be totally opposed to the idea of liking him, or going on a date with him. Jordan was different from the type of guys she usually went for and for once she didn't care. 

She wouldn't admit it to anybody but Jordan was the type of guy that she silently wished for- the knight in shining armor type that would do anything for the girl, no questions asked. When she was with Jordan, Lydia finally felt like she could have that. 

And if she was reading things right, he definitely had some kind of interest in her. 

All of a sudden, as if summoned by her thoughts,  Lydia's cellphone vibrated on her bedside table and startled her out of her train of thought.

**Jordan Parrish:**  
           All's clear here, I'm heading home.

And the text only served to remind her of another reason that she... might have some developing feelings for him: he checked in with her. Jackson only ever texted her when she texted him first. Parrish seemed to be a little too good to be true. Too nice, too genuine.

She unplugged her charging phone and quickly sent him a reply: _**Thank you again, I know you had better things to do with your night, like sleep.**_

She had barely even set the phone down on the table when it lit up and vibrated again. 

**Jordan Parrish:**  
          I'm just glad I could help :)

And to hell if that didn't put a smile on Lydia's face. 


End file.
